Talk:Ultraman R/B (series)/@comment-27186083-20180708053945
Alrighty, first episode is out. What now? What else? Review time. While watching the episode. First, I just want to say that op is a-ok. So far, the directing isn't anything to write home about. Except for the part where Grugeo-Bone first appeared. That's how you make a monster appearance while still keeping the humans' reactions visible to us, the viewers. I just love it when directors do something like that. Using the circumstances surrounding the events that is happening. Well, for now, it's going great. I do notice that there's a strangely Showa Era-like feel to it. I don't know why how exactly, I think it's because of how every scene is shot. But let's not deviate too far from the episode itself. Also uh, 30 seconds. Not 20 seconds. I think they could have done better with that, hopefully they reduce that unless it's to introduce new forms. I think the way Grugeo is introduced to the brothers is a bit weird. At least they're doing some form of continuity with it how he first appeared. The only stupid thing I find now is that Isami is a bit too childish. Sure it's keeping up with how his character is like, but don't you suppose that you should be a bit more serious despite the fact that you just became giants wielding elemental powers? Touching again on transformation sequences, while yes; it's long, it at least has some good visuals this time around and actually keeps the energy going compared to Orb and Geed's somewhat static transformation scenes. This is coming from someone who thought the scenes for those two were amazing. Are, are amazing. But they are trumped by R/B, color me surprised. I do love how Isami does actually end up thinking of a plan for them. Well, ignoring the fact that he burnt Katsumi mere moments later. Also, Grugeo is just a big dummy. I think he's adorable, despite the fact that the history surrounding him is freaking terrifying. I also love how Blu has a stream-type attack while Rosso is more of a single-shot or scatter-shots. Don't forget, hope they just do the "Select, Crystal!" thing when changing forms this time around. If they did something like that in the first episode, who's to say that they won't keep that up? Fingers crossed. And so, I have reached the end of this review. How should I wrap this up? Well, final verdict on the battle scene. I love it, no doubt. Could do with more of the actual action. That's something someone who doesn't care much about the theme of the series will say, right? I mean, it's great that there weren't even much action. At least, it's not extremely high-stakes. Yet. Yet. Anyway, this was Ultraman R/B's review of the first episode. Definitely a 7/10 compared to Geed's overall 6.3/10 for me. Overall, as in, the entire series. My rating for R/B will change as the series goes on, though. Woops, there's a Crystal Navi. I only have one problem. Why Navi again? Isn't there any other names it could have gotten? Ah whatever, it was a solid first episode. This is Mr.Cutlery, and that was a delectable dish.